Schulmythen l
Prolog „Fahr endlich los!“, ist das erste, was er in seinem benommenen Zustand wahrnimmt. Mit einer erschrockenen Miene blickt er in den Rückspiegel und erkennt darin eine wütende Fratze, die immer und immer wieder ihren Mund aufreißt, um beleidigende Wörter zu brüllen. Nervös fixiert er das Licht der Ampel und bemerkt, wie das grüne Licht vom gelben ersetzt wird. Kraftvoll betätigt er das Gaspedal und lässt eine wütend hupende Menge hinter sich. Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag, also darf er auf keinem Fall zu spät ankommen. Gestresst prüft er die Uhrzeit auf seiner Armbanduhr. "''Verdammt!" ''schreit er entsetzt. Er versucht gekonnt zu reagieren, doch es ist zu spät. Supplierung Nachdenklich rühre ich in meinem Kaffee. Wie oft habe ich meinen Kollegen klargemacht, dass ich dieses koffeinhaltige Getränk verabscheue, trotzdem bereitet mir jeden Morgen einer von ihnen eine Tasse zu. Was soll´s, sie meinen es schließlich gut. Mich auf das Kommende vorbereitend hebe ich den Becher und verziehe angewidert den Mund. Wie kann man nur dieses abscheuliche Gebräu mögen? „Thomas, könntest du kurz herkommen?“ Überrascht senke ich meine Hand mit der Tasse und folge dem Ursprung der weiblichen Stimme. Sabine sieht mich gequält an. „Klar, was gibt´s?“ Sie wartet mit der Antwort, bis ich aufstehe und mich zu ihr vor die Tür geselle. „Einem Kollegen ist auf dem Weg hierher etwas zugestoßen.“ „Wem? Was ist passiert?“ frage ich mit ehrlich gemeinter Sorge. „Sándor, es war ein Autounfall, aber sie sagen, dass er keine schweren Verletzungen erlitten hat.“ Erleichtert atme ich ein und wische mir über das Gesicht. „Die Klasse, die er jetzt unterrichten müsste, ist unbeaufsichtigt, und ich fände es gut, wenn du sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen würdest.“ „Warum ich? Ich bin doch erst seit zwei Wochen an dieser Schule!“ zische ich aufgebrausend. „Ja, ich weiß. Dennoch ist mir aufgefallen, dass du einen guten Draht zu den Schülern hast. Bitte tu mir diesen Gefallen!“ Verzweifelt starre ich ihr in die Augen und will protestieren, was aber wegen ihres Dackelblicks unmöglich gemacht wird. „Gut, ich mach´s. Welcher Raum?“ „9.2.10“ „Ok“, entschlossen stapfe ich los und höre sie hinter mir rufen: „Du bist übrigens seit drei Wochen bei uns!“ Die Schulglocke ertönt. Die Schüler haben bereits all ihre Unterlagen in den Rucksäcken verstaut und verlassen prompt die Klasse. Einige mit einem bedrücktem Gesicht, andere wiederum scheinen unbeeindruckt von dieser Nachricht zu sein und erzählen ihre witzigen Erfahrungen und Geschichten ihren Kollegen. Wie so oft wird mir klar, dass die Schulglocke in diesem Gebäude die höhere Macht darstellt, indem sie und nicht der Lehrer die Stunde beenden lässt. Aber mittlerweile bin ich daran gewöhnt. Träge packe ich mein Notizbuch in die Umhängetasche, die viele „echte“ Männer als weibisch bezeichnen würden. Während ich gelassen meine Jacke anziehe, stelle ich überrascht fest, dass bereits die Nacht den Tag eingeholt hat, dabei ist es erst fünf Uhr nachmittags. Doch der Winter kennt kein Erbarmen. Erschöpft ziehe ich die Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen ein, was ein unangenehmes Geräusch verursacht. Ich lege meine Tasche um die Schulter und drehe mich zur Tür. Schritte hallen im Raum, bis ich sie erreiche. Kurze Stille, dann zwei Knackgeräusche und die Lichter gehen aus. Ich nehme den Zeigefinger vom Lichtschalter und gehe durch den Flur. Das Licht der Glühbirnen verleiht den weißen Wänden einen sanften Beige-Ton. Es ist vollkommen still, nur meine eigenen Schritte sind zu hören. Aber plötzlich fällt mir etwas auf, was eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit da war: Ein Klang, wie kleine Kinder beim Herumtollen, die nahezu ständig kichern. Verwirrt sehe ich mich in einer Abzweigung links und rechts um. Da ist niemand. Entschlossen gehe ich nach rechts und betrete das Stiegenhaus. Stille. Perplex schleiche ich mich zum Treppengeländer und blicke nach unten, in der Hoffnung, Kindergesichter vorzufinden. Nichts. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe nach oben. Wieder nichts. Verdutzt beschließe ich, das Schulgebäude zu durchsuchen, da Kinder, vor allem Jugendliche, gerne in der Schule bleiben, um Schäden zu verursachen oder um sich an Wertgegenständen zu vergreifen. Mein Blick ist noch immer nach oben gerichtet, also drehe ich mich um und schaue zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Plötzlich höre ich ein lautes Kinderlachen. Ich sehe erneut nach oben. In dem Moment sehe ich kurz eine Gruppe Zehnjähriger, die sich jedoch bei genauerem Hinsehen verflüchtigen. „Bleibt stehen! Ihr dürft nicht hierbleiben!“ Auf einmal schallt ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch durch das Gebäude, und es wird stockdunkel. Reflexartig schirme ich meine Ohren mit den Händen ab und kneife meine Augen zusammen. Was zur Hölle war das?! „Was treibt ihr da? Wollt ihr das komplette Gelände in die Luft jagen? Kommt sofort her, oder ihr kriegt Ärger!“ Blind vor Wut und wegen der Finsternis, versuche ich mit einer gebückten Haltung und mit den Armen voraus meinen Weg zu finden. Angestrengt starre ich in die unendliche Schwärze, die so durchdringend ist, dass sie weder Konturen noch Schemen, geschweige denn Lichter erkennbar macht. Die Kinder geben keinen Mucks von sich, bleiben in ihren Verstecken. Dann erreiche ich die erste Stufe nach oben und setze meinen Fuß auf eine weitere, bis ich die zweite Etage hinter mir habe. Ich versuche ein Geräusch in der Dunkelheit auszumachen. Grabesstille. Meine Augen gewöhnen sich allmählich an die Finsternis. Plötzlich sehe ich etwas. Gerade ist ein Schatten vor dem Fenster vorbeigehuscht. Ich will mich zur Fensterreihe begeben, aber da ist noch eine Stufe, über der ich stolpere und dann hinfalle. Mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht liege ich bäuchlings und gebe leise Schimpfwörter von mich. In diesem Moment höre ich leise Schritte, die vom unteren Stockwerk kommen. Lauernd liege ich am Boden und warte. Leise Trippelgeräusche bahnen sich nach oben, winzige Füße, die schleichend jede einzelne Treppe nehmen. Außer diesen Schritten herrscht absolute Stille. Als ich mir sicher bin, dass diese Person vor mir ist, greife ich mit meiner rechten Hand dorthin, wo ich den Knöchel vermute. „Jetzt hab ich dich!“, sage ich triumphierend, bevor mir bewusst wird, dass ich nur Luft in der Hand halte. Auf einmal höre ich eine Schar von kleinen nackten Füßen auf mich zukommen. Ich kugele mich zusammen, um nicht zertrampelt zu werden. Kinder laufen vor meinem Gesicht vorbei. Einer von ihnen lacht laut, die übrigen kichern unauffällig. „Bleibt hier!“, schreie ich sie an, aber die Schritte verklingen. Außer mir stehe ich auf und nehme den gleichen Weg wie diese nichtsnutzigen Kinder. Ich verlasse endgültig das Stiegenhaus und betrete einen langen Flur. Es ist erneut alles ruhig. Wo sind sie? Unbeirrt nehme ich die Abzweigung links und versteinere. Vierzehn Kinder. Sechs von ihnen hocken auf der Bank in diesem engen Gang, weitere fünf sitzen auf dem kalten Steinboden und die restlichen drei stehen neben ihnen. In der Mitte dieser Gruppe steht eine altmodische, tragbare Laterne. Sie sehen mich mit einer undefinierbaren Mimik an. „Was macht ihr so spät in der Schule?“ frage ich verwirrt. Sie sehen sich gegenseitig in die Augen, schließlich bleiben die meisten Augenpaare bei einem Mädchen mit schulterlangen blonden, gelockten Haaren und einem hellblauen Kleid stehen. Dieses erhebt sich von seinem Platz auf der Bank und antwortet mit einer leicht zittrigen und piepsigen Stimme: „Wir müssen in die Klasse rein!“ Dann zeigt es auf etwas. Ich folge ihrem Fingerzeig und bemerke erst jetzt die Tür. „Doch nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Ihr solltet längst zu Hause sein. Junge Schüler wie ihr haben schon seit Stunden Unterrichtsschluss.“ „Ja, aber es war niemand da, der die Tür aufgemacht hat!“, protestiert nun ein kleiner schwarzhaarige Junge mit rosafarbenen Klamotten. Die anderen um ihn nicken nur stumm mit dem Kopf. „Warum müsst ihr da überhaupt rein?“ „Wir brauchen ein paar Sachen.“, sagt das blonde Mädchen. Wieder wortloses Kopfnicken. „Gut. Ich mache die Tür auf, ihr holt eure Sachen und geht dann nach Hause. Verstanden?“ Fragend studiere ich die Runde, höre hier und da ein „Ja“ oder sehe schweigsame Gesten der Zustimmung. Zufrieden greife ich in meine Hosentasche und nehme ein Schlüsselbund heraus. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie einige Kinder aufstehen und sich der Tür nähern. Auch ich stehe vor dem Türschloss und probiere jeden einzelnen Schlüssel, doch irgendwie scheint keiner zu passen. Der Nächste hat eine komische rechteckige Form, vergoldet. Ich stecke ihn ins Schloss. Nein. Ein runder, silberner Schlüssel. Auch nicht. Wieder ein vergoldeter Schlüssel, allerdings mit einer grünen Verzierung. Hoffnungsvoll probiere ich auch den. Wieder nicht. Dann ein Silberner mit einem schwarzen Kopf. Noch ein Versuch. Klägliches Versagen. Jetzt ein einst silberner und nun rot Angemalter. Verdammt! Ein etwas kleinerer Schlüssel, der Kopf ist grün lackiert. Was zum! Ein Goldener mit einer rechteckigen Form. Scheiße! Runder, silberner Schlüssel. Das gibt’s doch nicht! Ein Goldener mit grüner Verzierung. Du verfluchtes...! Ich probiere jeden, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal, aber keiner passt! Wie in Trance versuche ich es wieder mit dem rot angemalten, vielleicht zum sechsten Mal, oder auch zum vierzehnten Mal. Ich habe mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, das einzige, woran ich jetzt denke, ist es, diese vermaledeite Tür aufzukriegen. Schweißperlen strömen von meiner Stirn, meine Hände sind nass, und es fällt mir schwer, die Schlüssel in ihnen zu halten. Mein Herz rast, und nach jedem Misserfolg zische ich hasserfüllte Worte. Der rechteckige, goldene. Als ich ihn ins Schloss stecken will, nehme ich etwas wahr, das mir bis dahin verwehrt war. Ich stoppe mitten in meiner Bewegung und halte inne. Hinter mir wird immer und immer wieder derselbe Satz aufgesagt: „Mach die Tür auf.“ Geschockt bemerke ich den Atem, den ich in meinem Nacken spüre. Mir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter, mein Mund fühlt sich trocken an, und ich zittere am ganzen Leib. Es ist womöglich lächerlich, in so einer Situation dermaßen beängstigt zu sein, aber es war bereits ein Horror zu spüren, wie ich keine Kontrolle über mich selbst hatte, sondern gedankenlos dem Befehl dieser Kinder folgte: „Mach die Tür auf.“ Dieser Satz wird so monoton und ohne jegliches Gefühl ausgesprochen, dass ich bezweifle, dass „normale“ Menschen dazu in der Lage wären. „Mach die Tür auf“, die Stimmen machen den Eindruck, nach jeder Wiederholung düsterer, angsteinflößender und unmenschlicher zu werden, obwohl sie sich im Grunde nicht verändern. Der Atem in meinem Nacken ist unerträglich, und ich entscheide mich dazu, mich umzudrehen, um mich meiner Angst zu stellen und um diesem Unsinn ein Ende zu bereiten. „Hört mal, ich habe keinen passenden Schlüssel ,und ich kann die Tür nicht einfach so eintreten, nur, weil ihr da rein müsst“, erkläre ich mit so wenig Unsicherheit wie möglich, während ich mich um meine eigene Achse drehe. Aber sie spulen diesen Satz weiterhin ab. Verwirrt bemerke ich, dass das Licht vom warmen Orange zu kaltem Graublau gewechselt hat. Als ich diese vierzehn Kinder erblicke, spüre ich, wie mein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzt. Ich erstarre. Die schwachen Urinstinkte, die ich noch habe, befehlen mir, sofort zu verschwinden. Jede Faser meines Körpers kämpft dagegen an, wie angewurzelt hier stehen zu bleiben. Denn der Anblick, der sich mir in diesem Moment offenbart, ist so entsetzlich, dass es schwer ist, das Gesehene in Worte zu fassen, ohne dass jemand nicht behaupten würde, ich wäre verrückt: Vierzehn Kinder umzingeln mich, ihre Füße schwebend über dem Boden, achtundzwanzig leere, weiße Augen, die mich anstarren, die Gesichter emotionslos, während sich die Münder monoton zu dem Satz formen, der mir den Atem raubt: „Mach die Tür auf.“ Verzweifelt suche ich nach einer Lücke zwischen diesen menschenähnlichen Dingern und finde eine neben einem blassen Mädchen mit fettigem Haaransatz und einem Jungen mit schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren. Mit rasendem Herzen will ich meiner eigenen Hölle entfliehen und schreite mit sowohl kräftigen als auch schnellen Schritten in die Menge. Während meines Weges in die Freiheit wird meine Umgebung düsterer als bisher, die vorher schon vom Tod gezeichneten Kindergesichter wirken noch makabrer. Unaufhörlich sagen sie ihr Mantra auf, jedoch scheinen sich ihre Münder nicht mehr zu den Wörtern zu formen, denn ihre Unterkiefer werden von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gen Boden gezerrt. In der Gewissheit, diesem Horror endgültig zu entkommen, sammle ich all meine Kraft, um auch die letzte Hürde zu überwinden, denn zwei Kinder am äußeren Rand haben sich aufgrund meiner Flucht enger zusammengestellt. Ich blicke in die weißen Augen, den bleichen, grausam verzerrten Gesichtern und die weit aufgerissenen, schwarzen Münder der vor mir stehenden Gestalten. Ich atme tief ein und aus, um der Angst Herr zu werden. Prompt mache ich einen Satz nach vorne. Mein Herz rast, meine Atmung grenzt an einer Hyperventilation. Das ständige Wiederholen ihres Befehls verstummt allmählich, dafür kommt jetzt ein hohes, kratzendes und zugleich ohrenbetäubendes Schreien aus den Mündern dieser Kinder. Mit aller Mühe versuche ich mich durch diese Gruppe zu zwängen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Von jeder Seite nähert sich eine dieser, dieser ... Kreaturen! Das Licht der Laterne scheint nun endgültig zu erlöschen. Gräuliche Silhouetten mit weiß leuchtenden Augen erheben sich von der umgebenden Schwärze. Plötzlich kommt zu dem Schrei noch eine weitere Essenz hinzu, wodurch sich mein Gehirn anfühlt, als würde es zu Brei geschlagen werden. Meine Muskeln erschlaffen, unwillkürlich falle ich hin, verliere im Sitzen die Balance, rolle dann auf meinen Rücken und schaue hinauf. Ich bin unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Ich liege starr am Boden, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund, während ich so laut schreie, dass ich befürchte, der Teufel selbst würde meine Hilfeschreie von der Hölle aus hören. Das Einzige, was ich sehe, sind achtundzwanzig weiße Punkte, die auf mich herabstarren. Es wird leiser, bis zur Todesstille, das Leuchten der Augenpaare lässt nach. Danach folgt unendliche Schwärze. Epilog „Thomas! Thomas, wach auf!“ ertönt eine störende Stimme. Kann sie nicht einfach die Klappe halten? „Thomas, bitte, sag doch was!“ nervt sie mich erneut. „Verschwinde!“ murmele ich benommen, doch die Realität erhält langsam, aber sicher die Macht über mich. Mein Bett. Warum ist es heute so kalt? Ich will mir die Decke überziehen, aber da ist keine. Da ist etwas Anderes, etwas...Nasses? Ich hab doch nicht ins Bett gemacht? Augenblicklich öffne ich meine Augen und scanne den Untergrund, auf welchem ich diese Nacht übernachtete. Nun wird mir klar, dass ich auf einem kalten, harten Steinboden inmitten einer riesigen Wasserpfütze liege. „Hallo, kannst du mich HÖREN?“ verspottet mich die Stimme. Ich drehe meinen Kopf um 90 Grad und blicke in ein engelsgleiches Gesicht – Margareth. „Warst du die ganze Nacht lang in der Schule?“ fragt sie kichernd, als sie sich meiner Aufmerksamkeit bewusst ist. „Ich weiß nicht. Glaub schon.“ Mühselig setze ich mich auf und bin Angesicht zu Angesicht zur Tür. Erschreckt sehe ich hinauf und entdecke an ihr eine Tafel mit der Beschriftung: „Raum 7.3.2.“ Auf einmal erscheinen vor meinem geistigen Auge Bilder mit den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Nacht. Hektisch blicke ich mich um, stehe so schnell wie möglich auf, fange an zu rennen und lasse dann Margareth, die mir mit einer schockierten Miene hinterherschaut, hinter mir. Rasend laufe ich den Flur entlang, nur raus aus diesem gottverlassenen Gebäude! Außer Atem erreiche ich den Haupteingang und schnaufe erleichtert auf. Bedacht entferne ich mich einige Meter von der Schule, während mich der Gedanke beschleicht, direkt vor den Toren der Hölle zu stehen. ''Was zum Teufel ist hier los? ''denke ich mir, als sich mir ein schauderhafter Anblick offenbart. An den Fenstern des besagten Raumes klebt getrocknetes Blut. In der Ferne sind Sirenen zu hören... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister